Leta Lestrange
Leta Lestrange was a pure-blood witch and member of the Lestrange family. Biography See Leta's page on the Harry Potter Wiki. Leta was born in 1896 to pure-blood wizard Corvus Lestrange and his first wife, Laurena Kama. Laurena died giving birth to Leta. Three months later, Corvus remarried to a woman called Clarisse Tremblay. During Corvus' second marriage, Leta got a younger half-brother, also called Corvus. When Corvus was still a baby, he was sent to America on a ship along with half-elf Irma Dugard. While they were on the ship, Leta switched the baby with another baby. Corvus died during the sinking of the ship while the other baby survived along with Leta and Irma and ended up getting adopted by American Mary Lou Barebone. Leta started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1908 and was sorted into Slytherin. During her school years, she was an outcast and befriended fellow outcast, Hufflepuff Newt Scamander. Leta was bullied due to her heritage. Newt and Tina had Defence Against the Dark Arts classes together at some point, and during one of these lessons, they faced their Boggarts. Newt and Tina were good friends until Leta's experiment involving a Jarvey went wrong, endangering the life of a student. Newt took the blame for this incident and got expelled in Leta's place. After graduation, Leta joined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the British Ministry of Magic. By 1927, she was engaged to Newt's older brother, Theseus Scamander. A newspaper mistakenly informed that Leta was engaged to Newt. In 1927, she went to Hogwarts along with other Ministry officials, as they suspected Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Albus Dumbledore was the one who sent Newt Scamander to Paris even though it was illegal for him to travel to other countries. Before leaving, Leta visited a classroom where her and Newt's initials were carved in a desk and got memories of her time at Hogwarts. Before she left, she talked to Dumbledore about losing her brother, and he mentioned losing his sister. Leta went to Paris, to the French Ministry of Magic, to find Lestrange documents to prove his brother was dead. She found that the Lestrange records had been moved to the Lestrange family tomb. During this time, she met Porpentina Goldstein and Newt, who were also in the family record area. They were chased by Matagots but managed to escape with the help of a Zouwu Newt had previously found. Leta, Newt and Tina went to the Lestrange family tomb, where they met Yusuf Kama, Credence Barebone and Nagini. The latter two were looking for Credence's origin while Yusuf was about to kill Credence, believing he was Corvus Lestrange V. Yusuf told everyone the Lestrange family backstory, but Leta explained she had switched babies so the real Corvus was already dead and Credence was someone else. During the battle against Grindelwald, Leta refused to join Grindelwald, casting several spells at him. Theseus was also there due to arriving with Aurors. She sacrificed her life to hold back the blue fire Grindelwald was casting and allowing Newt and Theseus to escape. Category:Urban Universe Category:Wizards and Witches Category:Pure-bloods Category:Female Category:Born in 1890s Category:Middle Children Category:Humans Category:Sorted in 1908 Category:Slytherins